


Candy Store

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fairies, Really? [3]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Fairies, Really? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Candy Store

_Lafayette nodded and clapped his hands, “Girl, I’ve got just the thing. I bought it, when I knew you was comin’,” he smiled mischievously._

_Sam’s eyes widened, “A-A sheriff wants you in a push up bra? Fuck that, I’m going with you.”_

_You sighed, now for the hard part, “Eric isn’t like a real sheriff, he’s the vamp equivalent of the law. He also owns a bar for vamps,” you finished softly._

* * *

Sam all but growled at that, making your eyes go wide. “You plan to walk into a bar for _vampires_?” He asked, voice low.

Your eyes went to Lafayette for a minute. “Uh, can you get whatever you bought and put it on your bed? I’ll explain what I can to them. I promised Jason that I’d go to Adele’s tomorrow, so it’ll have to be tonight.” 

“Please, don’t freak out,” you looked at Sam, “The bar is _completely _safe for me, I swear.”

Dean sat there his mouth open in shock, “**_Safe_**?” He really needed a shot or a bottle right now, he thought.

“I’m not letting you go by yourself, I am coming with,” Sam said firmly.

You nodded, “Okay, but hear me out. Fangtasia is a vamp bar, but they don’t feed on unwilling humans. There will be humans there but they’re what what you call fangbangers- they _like _the bite,” you shrugged. “We may actually get more out of Eric if you’re there Sam,” you said, cheeks turning rosy.

Sam groaned. “Is he like your friend?”

“Uh, not exactly. He’s just fond of showing off.” You explained. “He’ll see you as…_competition_…” How else were you supposed to say Eric would want you close to him just to try to fuck you because Sam was attractive? How were you supposed to tell Sam that you wouldn’t put it past Eric to try and want to fuck him because he was attractive?

“Competition?” He asked after a moment.

Lafayette chose that moment to come out. “To have a taste o’ her peaches and cream…” He grinned. “He’s gon’ want her to climb him like a motha’ fuckin’ tree.” Your cheeks turned a dark pink. “And jus’ wait til you see what kinda wrappin’ he’s got ta peel off…”

“Um, Lafayette,” you said nervously, “We’re also going to need something for Sam to wear.”

Lafayette’s eyes brightened and his smile widened, “You sho’ bring momma the best Dolly’s to play dress up wit’!”

Sam had been distracted by what Lafayette had been saying about you and Eric, and then it hit him that he was being talked about. “Wait, _what_?” He looked between the two. “What about Dean?!”

“Ah, sugar…” Lafayette smirked. “Hotness is gon’ stay here with momma.”

“WHAT!” Dean said in a high pitched, panicked voice.

Lafayette chuckled, “Trust me suga’, you’ll be jus’ fine. Too much testosterone at Fangtasia and one o’ you’ll end up vamp chow, trust ol’ LaLa,” he winked. “Besides, tall, dark and muscley here is Eric and Pam’s type.”

You got up and stepped over Sam’s legs. “Okay, Lala…” You teased. “Let’s see what you have for lil’ ol’ me.” His face lit up at that. “Oh boy.”

“More like ‘hot momma’.” He told you as you followed him into the other room.

* * *

“Dude, you are _not _leaving me here with him! He looks at me like he wants to eat me alive,” Dean finished in a near whisper.

“Dude! I have to go to a vamp bar, in some sort of slutty, sexy man outfit so some Sheriff Dracula will tell us what we need to know,” Sam spat. “So who has it worse?”

Dean shot him a look. “You’ll have back up!”

Sam gave him a bitch face. “Yeah, who _apparently_, this Sheriff guy is gonna try to fuck!” He hissed. “So excuse me, if I say I would rather be here with him,” he jerked a thumb towards Lafayette’s room, “Then have to watch some fucker try to get in Y/N’s pants.”

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, “Fine, you stay here, I’ll go wear Liberace’s slut suit.”

Sam shook his head, “No way! It’s not that I don’t trust you Dean, but the only one who will be watching her back is me. Just like, anyone trying to get into her pants will be me, too,” he growled.

* * *

You were staring at the outfit that Lafayette set out for you. “Wow.” You breathed, glancing at him. “Wait, how the hell did you know my size?!”

“I’s got the gift, sugah!” He grinned, giving you a wave before walking out to where the boys were. “Just wait until you gets an eye full o’ her.” 

He glanced at Sam, “Now for you hotness,” he hissed, “We’s gon’ for simple, but sexy,” Lafayette said with a shimmy.

Sam looked uncomfortable as Lafayette pulled him up to stand and walked a slow circle around him. “Can you not look at me like I’m candy, please?”

Lafayette smirked, “Mmmhmm. You kno’s me well, Samalicious. You is the most scrumptious candy in the store!” He winked saucily at Sam.”What you have on will work-”

“Thank God!” Sam muttered.

Lafayette smacked playfully at his arm, “Let me finish, Jolly Green Giant. With a little work, Y/N will be climbin’ you like a motha’ fuckin’ tree. Pull that shirt out of your jeans fo’ momma.”

Sam blushed hard but did as he was asked, he closed his eyes at Lafayette’s him of approval. “Okay sugah, unbutton that shirt and show me the goodies!” Taking a deep breath, he started to unbutton.

* * *

When you finally got dressed, you peeked out of the room. “You doing my make up, or am I?”

Lafayette rushed over. “Me.” He had a shimmer in his eyes that made you backup a step. He looked over his shoulder at the boys. “I’s be back, boys.”

Sam would be lying if he wasn’t curious as all hell as to what you were wearing. He looked at Dean. “I feel exposed.”

Dean smirked. “Just think- if that’s what he wants _you _showing off…what do you think _she’s_gonna look like?” 

Sam’s eyes darkened at the images that came to mind. He had to grit his teeth to bite back the snarl that wanted loose. “They are never going to allow me in a bar like this,” he said trying to bring Dean’s attention back to him instead of fantasizing about what you were more than likely wearing- or not wearing.

“They let these ‘fang-bangers’ in, they’ll let you in.” Dean chuckled, actually enjoying how riled up this was getting Sam. “I don’t think she’ll argue…”

“Wait. What?” Sam asked, staring at his brother.

Dean didn’t get a chance to answer, Lafayette coming out, a big grin on his face. “Y’all best be thankful ya sittin’.” He told them. “Get yo’ fine ass out here, momma.”

You walked out, biting your lip. You were wearing a high waisted, short, black leather skirt, a lace red bralette, the bottom brushing your ribs, and thigh high black boots. Your hair was left down, and he’d given you a smokey eye with nude gloss on your lips. “So…do I look okay?”

Sam’s eyes darkened with desire at your appearance, he licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip. He cocked an eyebrow, “Sweetheart, you look good enough to eat.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that before Lafayette spoke up. “Eric is gon’ be thirsty tanight, suga’” he grinned, pleased with Sam’s reaction. “Pam, too, hookah.”

“Dude! Eyes up here!” You snapped at Dean. Rolling your eyes at his sheepish look, you let yourself finally look at Sam.

You couldn’t help the gasp that was a little louder than you had intended it to be. Your eyes slowly took his appearance in from his slightly mussed hair to the unbuttoned blue shirt that showed his sun kissed skin. Yes, you had seen him shirtless before but normally it was when you or Dean were patching him up.

He shifted slightly. “So. Uh. What else do I need to know?”

Dean smirked. “Well, the man takes his peni–”

“_Dean_!” You looked at him, shocked.

He laughed, “Sorry but you’re both looking at each other like the last Casa Erotica video I watched,” he shrugged, “Just putting basics out there, in case you both decide to fuck like bunnies.”

He smacked Sam on the back, “Now remember, dude- No glove…No love. That’s for _anybody _trying to get in your pants tonight- male or female.”

“Dean, I swear to God,” Sam said between clenched teeth.

You shook your head and sighed. “Dean, we aren’t all hornier than Hugh Hefner on Viagra.” You pointed out before glancing at Lafayette. “Thanks for the clothes. And pie. He loves pie “ you winked, earning a smirk.

“Momma Lala has a pie for him,” Lafayette smirked, “Now hotness, say bye-bye to them and let’s toke it up and have some pie.”

* * *

Dean reluctantly handed Sam the keys to the Impala before the two of you walked out. Neither said much on the first 10 minutes of the ride. “Sorry about this, Sammy…” You glanced at him. “I know you’d rather be doing anything but this.”

Sam glanced over at you, “That’s not true! Other than the part about going into a vamp bar and apparently being eye fucked by Sheriff Dracula and what I can only guess is his Deputy Pam, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

You laughed. “Hence saying your rather be doing anything but this. This being driving to a vampire bar.” You teased him. “At least once this is over you don’t have to come back to Bon Temp, and tomorrow you can relax.”

Sam looked confused for a minute, “Do you honestly think we’ll be done with the case after a night at Fangtasia?”

“I just meant that I would be going to see Adele and her little get together for Sookie’s boyfriend, I know that isn’t your thing.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, but I would really like to come with you tomorrow night,” Sam said.

You gave him a soft smile. “Go hang out at Merlotte’s with Dean.” You told him. “Play some pool, have a beer, relax. It’ll be fine at Adele’s, and you won’t have to listen to Jason talk about football, or hangout with a vampire. Or a telepath.”

Sam bit back a reply, he concentrated on the road instead. How was he supposed to make the transition from just a friend to ‘more’ with you? Seeing the Shreveport exit, he brought his mind back to the fact that the two of you were about to walk into a vamp bar, willingly.

“Alright, any last words of wisdom for me before we walk in here and I end up getting us turned into human slurpees?” Sam said with a grin.

He pulled into the parking lot as you laughed, “Just try to relax, fear is an aphrodisiac to vamps. The more scared you are the tastier you smell.”

Nodding his head, you both got out of the car and met at the trunk. “Let’s do this,” Sam said putting his hand on the small of your back.


End file.
